Just Another Love Story
by Emerald Thorns
Summary: Bella and Edward One-shot. Just a bunch of fluff. Basically my boredom taking the form of words. R and R please!


**Bored. Lost some inspiration for the stories I'm working on so I decided to write a little one-shot…review please.**

**Disclaimer – Don't own twilight.**

**(Bella's POV)**

"_1, 2, 3, 4, 5," I count. I hear soft rustling around me. _

_Edward said he didn't trust that I wouldn't peek so he put a blanket on my head and put me facing a tree. Edward suggested we play hide and seek and then everyone said I had to be "it" because I never catch anyone. I trip over my own feet._

"_6, 7, 8, 9, 10," I'm now halfway done. More rustling coming from near the edge of the woods._

_Edward lives in a big house in the woods. He and his sister Alice and brother Emmett all go to my school. We've known for just about ever. Alice and I were actually born in the same week. We always hold our birthday parties together. My parent's and hers went to high school together and had a dual wedding together. We live in sunny California. _

"_11, 12, 13, 14, 15," time passes slowly when a blanket is over your head. I hear giggles now._

_It's almost my birthday again. Next Wednesday, May 24. Alice's is on the Saturday after mine. I made her promise no surprise parties. Emmett was so sad when I asked them all not to get me a present. He said that it wasn't fair. Emmett is like my big brother. Jasper, my brother, and him are always playing video games and getting into fights, sometimes Edward joins in but he falls out before something breaks and then they have to take the heat. Emmett is always in trouble, though I've never seen him get punished. He and Jasper like to attack me with squirt guns and water balloons whenever they get the chance. Edward is usually on my side and protecting me._

"_16, 17, 18, 19, 20! Ready or not! Here I come!" I yell. _

_I search for a while, looking behind trees, in the back garage, all around the house, and just about everywhere else. I can't hear anyone. Still searching as the backyard becomes darker and creepier. I finally give up and walk into the house, ready to announce to Carlisle and Esme that their children are cheaters when all of a sudden the lights in the house flick on and a chorus of "Surprise!" sounds throughout the living room. I stare at everyone in shock. All my school friends and my mom and dad and brother are there. The Cullen's also of course, it is there house after all. And Emmett had Rosalie (who had been away at Dartmouth last I had heard) in his arms as they smiled at me._

_Edward walked up to me with a small gift in his hand. _

"_I know we promised no presents but I had to give you this. It's not really even a birthday present so you can't truly get mad at me."_

"_What is it then?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him. He gave me a beautiful crooked grin and kissed my cheek before whispering in my ear._

"_Open it up and see."_

_I did and it was just a small box. Like the kind that holds…I looked up at Edward with a question in my eyes. He took the box from me and got down on one knee._

"_Isabella Marie Swan," he began and I almost started to cry, "I've known you for most of my life, and the times I didn't know you (aka before you were born) were the least memorable years of my life. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. So I'll ask you this ready to beg and plead on my hands and knees, ready to kiss you feet and worship the ground you walk on until you say "Yes." Will you marry me?" I felt the tears run down my cheek. _

"_Yes, of course," I said and he slid the ring onto my finger. _

_He stood up and kissed and everyone in the room clapped and I cried into my new fiancé's shoulder._

"Bella baby," Edward sighed as he shook my shoulder lightly. "Come on, baby wake up you got classes in an hour."

I looked up at him through sleepy eyes.

"I don't wanna get up. I was having a good dream." He chuckled and I cuddled into his shoulder on our bed.

"What was this very good dream about?" He asked kissing my cheek softly.

"My 18th birthday party." He laughed.

"I suppose that would be a very good dream."

"You broke two promises that day. I should've made you put two dollars in the promise jar."

The promise jar had been around since my parent's were kids. Every time a promise was broken a dollar had to be put into the promise jar out of the pocket of the promise breaker. We didn't take money out of the jar until it was completely filled. Then we would put the money into a savings account. There wasn't much money in our promise jar, but that was a good thing I suppose.

Edward sighed and he kissed my lips softly. "Broken promise or not you still have to wake up.

* * *

"Happy Anniversary," Edward said as I walked though the door, "ten years and we're still stronger than ever."

I laughed as he pulled me into a kiss. Ten years had flown right by. College was filled with tired days and long hours of studying. Then came the days that Edward went to school working to be a doctor and I was stuck home alone. I wrote in my free time and ended up publishing a series. The first book was called "Twilight." The whole family loved it, especially the fact that their names were in it.

"Edward…" I murmured later that evening while we ate dinner.

"Yes love?" He looked up at me with a warm smile.

"Do you ever think about having kids?" I blushed deep red and didn't meet his eyes. He was silent for a moment.

"Do you want kids?" He asked. He lifted my chin up to look at him as his deep emerald eyes stared into mine. I nodded just slightly. His face broke into a smile and he kissed my lips harshly.

"Then we can have kids. You can have whatever you want."

**Once again I was bored. Felt like writing. Review please but no flames please.**


End file.
